


Broken Parts, Fixed Hearts (Hello World)

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cake, Cooking, Disabled Character, Disabled Docm77, Disabled GoodTimesWithScar, Doc being a simp, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: Doc loses his mechanical parts and has to learn to live without themA series of one-shots, not in chronological order
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar/Docm77, Iskall85/RenTheDog, Scar/Doc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Basic Info

Okay, here's a run-down of this AU (it's more of a UA, Universe Alteration, but whatevs);

Before these one-shots start, Doc’s cyborg circuitry got fried when he accidentally gets impaled with his trident (PvP? Mob? Idk yet), which killed him. When he respawned, Xisuma and the redstoners had to fix him before he died again. They found out that Doc’s not powered by redstone, and they had to completely remake everything, and they only manage to get him stable, not fully functional.

When Doc finally woke up, he tried to make his prosthetics work, but the sole program that works only says “hello world”. This is because Xisuma, the sole programmer, only knows admin controls and basic programming, and he did it on instinct. They're trying to fix/upgrade his stuff, but he's currently stuck without his robot arm and eye enhancements for now.

I'll probably write the origin later, but I just wanted to get this out.

TL:DR: Doc's gizmos got zapped, and now he has to learn how to live with only one arm and one eye.

Also, in this universe, Scar needs his wheelchair and ventilator, like IRL. He hangs out with Doc more, teaching him little ways to make life easier.   
As they get closer, romance may bud (・｀ω´・)

***If anyone has similar disabilities to these and/or has the medical know-how, and sees incorrect information, please let me know! I am not physically impaired, and I want to be as factually correct as I can be (for writing about a cyborg-creeper in a world made of blocks), and also be respectful of others!***


	2. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and Doc at a server-wide party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was a big reason I wanted to write this AU  
> Sue me, it's cute

Scar scanned the courtyard, watching the hermits flit around, dancing and chatting. Ren sat on a stool in front of a mic, strumming his guitar and playing popular tunes. The food table by which Scar sat was a hotspot, the treats and drinks everyone brought being devoured. He also held a glass full of punch, courtesy of Joe’s vineyard, but he wasn’t thirsty.

“Hey, Scar,” The landscaper looked up to see Doc approaching him. The cyborg-creeper held a plate of steak in one hand, but it was obvious he had no idea how to eat it with only one hand. Scar chuckled and held out a palm to take it. Doc tilted his head and put his claw in Scar’s hand.

“Ah- I was gonna take your plate for you.” Scar and Doc’s faces flushed and they both laughed awkwardly. Doc handed him the plate and pulled up a folding chair to sit by him. Scar took that time to cut up the steak, and when Doc turned, he held up the fork with a particularly juicy bit. “Ahh~!”

“Wha-” Doc was about to ask what Scar meant, but the latter took the opportunity to stick the fork in Doc’s mouth. Doc blushed slightly from embarrassment, not sure how to respond to being fed, but he took the bite off the fork and chewed. He knew others (cough cough *Iskall*) were probably watching and trying not to laugh at the big bad cyborg-creeper being fed by a thin man in a wheelchair, but he was too busy enjoying Scar’s smile to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should get longer later, just wanted to get this out


	3. Coffee and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc attempts cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MANDATORY NOTE: I don’t know how to make stew. Do not make any kind of stew like this. You’ll probably get food poisoning.**
> 
> Also, thanks so much to wynn for beta reading and telling me about their experiences/struggles with cooking one-handed!

Doc inhaled deeply before looking over the table. The kitchen island was covered in various ingredients for dinner and dessert, as well as the utensils he’d need. He slid the dessert stuff to the side, accidentally knocking over the flour, and pulled a bowl of mushrooms close. Ren and Iskall were coming over later, so mushroom & carrot stew was on the menu, with cake and coffee after.

Doc made a list of steps he’d need to follow. One, chop up the mushrooms and carrots. Two, stir vegetables into water and broth. Three, ??? Four, profit.

Doc put a brown mushroom on the counter and grabbed his knife. He stared at the mushroom for a moment before trying to cut it. The fungus on the counter skittered away under the force of his knife, leaving him with only a sliver chopped off. He scowled and tried again. Again, the mushroom danced away but left Doc with most of the stem.

The cyborg-creeper jabbed at the mushroom, managing to trap it against the broth carton and a box of sugar. He used the angle to cut easier, though the pieces were still uneven. Doc drove the mushroom bits back to the cutting board and used it to slide them into a bowl. He did the same with some more mushrooms, and when it came time for the carrots, he lined them against the cutting board’s side.

Pouring the water and broth in was simple, but he quickly ran into another problem. Every time he tried to stir, the bowl would skid around and the stew would splash, no matter how gentle he was. Doc snarled, throwing the spoon he was using onto the counter.

“Hey, Doc!” The cyborg-creeper whirled around to see Ren and Iskall stepping into the room. “How’re you doing, brother?”

“Not good,” Doc confessed. His guests walked over and looked at the bowl, then up at him expectantly. He sighed and took up the spoon again. “Every time I try to stir, the bowl moves.”

“Do you need someone to hold it?” Ren offered, but Doc shook his head.

“No. I need… I want to do it myself. Show that I can, you know?” He turned to Iskall, who looked thoughtful. “I know that look. What now?” The bearded man snapped his fingers and grinned.

“Use a sticky piston!”

“What, to stir? Have you snorted too much redstone, bear?” Ren joked, leaning against his boyfriend. Doc also looked confused, so Iskall tried to explain.

“No, you should put the bowl on a sticky piston! The slime will keep the bowl from sliding around, and you don’t need anyone to hold it!” To prove his point, Iskall pulled a piston from his inventory, smeared some slime over it, and grabbed the bowl. He plonked it down, almost splashing Doc, and smirked widely.

Doc slowly stuck the spoon into the stew and began to stir. To his surprise, Iskall was right, and the bowl stayed in place.

“Huh! Guess you’ve got some brains after all,” “-hey!-” “- but I still have to make dessert and coffee.” Doc finished stirring and put the bowl on the stove to heat.

“Leave that to me, brother! Cub lent me his famous cake recipe recently, so I’ve got that covered.” Ren offered while grinning, and Doc couldn’t turn him down; why would he? Having the extra set of hands would help.

“I’ll take care of the coffee. I know you two caffeine-addicts will drink it all before dinner even starts.” Iskall sighed, but there was a smile in his eyes.

Once they finished, the three men sat in Doc’s living room with their well-deserved dinner and drinks. Doc’s bowl sat in his lap with his coffee on a table beside him, and though he tried to be careful, the lapel of his lab coat still had a few spots of stains. Whatever, he thought, this isn’t the worst this coat has gone through. Iskall, on the other hand, had Ren in his lap and was constantly juggling his boyfriend and his bowl. Doc hid his smug grin behind a well-practiced mask and his coffee cup.

“Well, we’ve intruded enough for one night,” Ren announced after he’d finished his cake. Iskall nodded, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Thanks for having up over, Doc, it was fun! We should do this more often.”

“Eh, don’t wanna try cooking again anytime soon.” Doc jokingly groaned as his friends put their dishes away. They both laughed, said their goodbyes, and slid away into the Nether. Doc waved at their disappearing forms, sighing once they were fully gone.

The cyborg-creeper finished putting away the dishes, threw his coat into the wash, got changed into his pajama pants, and climbed into bed. As he slipped into dreamland, a thought crossed his mind before turning off the lights on its way out.

“I wonder if Scar likes coffee with cake.”


	4. Author's Note (will delete at a later date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just a quick update on life

Hello world! Viper_Flower here.

I'm in the process of brainstorming the next chapter! Don't worry, there'll be plenty of Scar/Doc fluff to go around (-ω-). It should be out tomorrow-ish if I'm speedy.

Thank you so much to wynn for helping me, and hopefully @SugarsweetRomantic and I can connect soon.   
If anyone else has info/personal experience/etc. that they want to share that'll add to the factuality of this fic, please drop a comment saying so! If you have Discord, please share your username so I can chat with you.

And now, the actual note:

Unfortunately, I'm going to get my wisdom teeth pulled on the 8th (in two days as of this post). This probably wouldn't've been a problem if not for the fact that I have 7 wisdom teeth that need to be pulled, and I will be super drugged up for possibly days after (一。一;;）

I don't know how long I'll be absent, so the next chapter may be the last for a bit. I'm not on a hiatus or anything, I may even still be active, but it'll most likely take a while before the chapter after that is out.

Thanks for being patient and sticking with me!

Best,  
Viper_Flower


End file.
